Various types of folding apparatus are known, see, for example, the referenced technical book "Atlas des Zeitungs- und Illustrationsdruckes" ("Atlas of Newspaper and Magazine Printing"), published by Polygraph-Verlag, by Alexander, Braun, 1960, pp. 88 and 89. One typical apparatus includes two folding formers which receive two webs of printed subject matter which are folded longitudinally by two folding formers. Each one of the folding apparatus has two parallel positioned side walls which retain the respective transport arrangements, folding cylinders and the like. The transport arrangements may be belts and/or transport rollers. One side of the side walls of each of the drive apparatus includes the drive train or drive structure for the respective one of the folding apparatus.
It has been found that use of two side walls for each folding apparatus is disadvantageous, since the respective parts are difficult to service; access to the various components of the folding apparatus is difficult, and, therefore, it is complicated to reach the respective transport or pulling rollers or devices, the folding cylinders, knife cylinders and the like. It is particularly difficult to exchange rollers, cylinders and the like which are journaled in the side walls. If two folding units are used in one double former folding apparatus, four side walls are required, and two drive trains and drive arrangements, one each at one of the side walls. This is complex and expensive, while being difficult to service due to impaired access.